


Larry's Anatomy

by ludumumbrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Liam, Doctor Louis, Doctor Niall, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Grey's Anatomy AU, Intern Harry, Intern Zayn, M/M, POV, Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludumumbrae/pseuds/ludumumbrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, 30 years old, Head of neurology at the London General Hospital.<br/>Harry Styles, 25 years old, Intern in surgery at the London General Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fany & Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fany+%26+Claire).
  * A translation of [Larry's Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/126378) by Fany & Claire. 



**► Harry Styles**  
Walking throught the automatic doors of the general hospital of the city of London while 6 o’clock just struck, Harry swallowed another sip of his coffee. Without really thinking, he headed towards the elevators and stepped inside one of them. First floor if he recalled well.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was exhausted. The day before, he had worked on a difficult file and he had no choice but to take a black coffee. He took all his files under his arm and wandered into the huge hospital. Some people waved at him. He took advantage of the early hour to pass by his office. A small post-it informed him that today, new interns were starting their first year. He sighed.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Without much effort, Harry had found the locker room and had quickly put on his new scrub. Blue. He was satisfied with the color as he pined his badge with his name and his intern status. He followed the group of people wearing the same outfit as him to what looked like the reception.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
He quickly read the few e-mails he had received. He looked at his watch ; 6h15. He could still be in time at the appointment for those new begginers. He stood up rapidly, took his stuff, put on his smock and slammed the door.

 **► Harry Styles**  
A young woman in her 30s was trying her best to explain as clearly as possible the way the hospital worked. Harry was paying attention, easily saving the informations.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
When Louis finally arrived, Mary had already started her welcome speech. He squeezed himself between the rows and reached the small stage meant for department heads. He reached his seat behind the ’Head of neurology’ card.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Catching movement from the attendings’s side, Harry’s attention turned away from the brunette, and his gazed landed on a small card saying ‘Head of neurology’.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
He opened the plastic folder in front of him and he quickly tried to associate the names with the faces. He had a list of the new interns he would have for at least three months. He lifted his head and almost immediatly spotted one of his new students.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Staring once again at the neurology head, Harry ran a hand in his curls. He looked forward the end of this boring speech so he could get to work.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was starting to get bored. It was just blathering. Theory was good to learn, but the best stayed practice. He looked elsewhere and his eyes landed again on that new intern.

 **► Harry Styles**  
He bit his bottom lip between his teeth, impatient. Coffee was starting to make effect but if that speech lasted any longer, there were great chances he would fall asleep.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Mary finally concluded. Louis stood up and took another cup of coffee while a handful of interns walked towards his office. He smirked, noticing the keen interest neurology created. He glanced at one of the interns. For the third time.

 **►** **Harry Styles**  
After chatting a bit with the traumatology head, Harry walked closer to the neurology one. He had a bitter thought about his father, a famous neurosurgeon still living in the States.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis stood in the middle of everyone.

 _"_ _I’m your attending for at least 3 months. I’m going to show you the neurology part now. Are you all here? "_ He tried to count them but a curly-haired boy arrived in a rush.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Harry smiled shyly.

_"I’m sorry... I was with Dr. Payne."_

**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis rose an eyebrow at the boy.

_"And can I have your name ? So I won’t forget which ones are serious and which ones are not and, more than anything, even give me pretexts."_

**► Harry Styles**  
_"Styles. "_   he breathed, lowering his gaze.

He knew it wouldn’t take much time to make the connection between his father and him, and he hated it.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis took a look at his list. He nodded. But something was ringing in his mind. He looked back to this Harry guy and whistled.

 _"First day, first slip. Painful for the son of a surgeon."_ He turned his back on him and started to walk.

_"This way !"_

**► Harry Styles**  
Harry sighed discretly and followed while trying to not pay attention to the other interns’s looks.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis finally arrived at destination. He put every intern in peers of two. He then distributed a file to every duo.

 _"You’ve got every information you need. Now, get to work. Beep me if you have a problem. And when I say problem, I’m talking about a REAL problem."_ He waited. But no one moved.

_"Come on ! Get to work !"_

**► Harry Styles**  
Harry jumped and rushed towards the table he was assigned to. He found himself being with a dark-skinned boy who seemed already quite focused.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis made sure all the groups were working. He hadn’t been able to prevent himself from staring a little longily at this Harry guy. _Fuck, that’s Jack Styles’s son!_ He walked towards some groups and brushed them off when they asked him useless things.

_"Styles, Malik, come here. "_

**► Harry Styles**  
Harry jumped and looked up before rushing towards the attending. The dark-skinned boy, apparently Malik, followed him too.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
_"What are you concluding ?"_ Louis asked coldly.

 **► Harry Styles**  
_"So..sorry? "_ blurted out the dark-skinned boy, confused.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis sighed.

_"Do you need more time ? The role of a doctor is to find solutions, quickly."_

A small redhead, an attending, came and begged Louis to be more lenient and patient with the interns. He nodded and resigned himself.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Harry sighed and breathed in.

_"The patient doesn’t have any family history, so we should make an MRI to know if it’s a neurological case or not."_

**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Curly speaked first and Louis looked up surprised. He coughed.

_"What are the symptoms? "_

**► Harry Styles**  
_"Dizziness, quivers, and nausea. "_ he answered, staring at him.

_"These are common symptoms to a lot of neurology diseases as much as it can’t be. There’s no family history so we can’t presume an Alzeimer case or maybe a Parkinson one, that’s why an MRI would be the best solution, I think. "_

**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t knew what to say back. This kid had everything right. He scratched the back of his ear, sign that he was becoming nervous, and tried to contain himself.

_"Right. "_

He looked at his phone ; **11h43**. **2 new messages** ; **3 missed calls**. He sighed.

_"Alright, you two can have a rest."_

He raised his voice and addressed himself to the other interns.

_"You, as long as you’re not done, you stay there. And I want a written report. "_

He then left towards the refectory.

 **► Harry Styles**  
_"How have you done? We didn’t even had time to talk and think about it that he called us! "_ shouted the dark-skinned boy, following Harry who was leaving.

_"It’s one of the most basic neurology case they put as a test. Let’s have lunch yeah? "_

**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis called Niall back.

_"Hello?... Yeah I’m leaving now... I’m coming... You’re waiting for me in front of the building?... Ok babe, see you in a bit. "_

He hung up and finally went outside of the hospital, judging the canteen's food not eatable.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Sat on a bench in front of the hospital to the dark-skinned boy’s sides, Harry had chosen a simple chicken sandwich.

_"Where did you go at uni? "_

_"Manchester, you? "_

_"Ireland, I was lucky my file was chosen."_ said the dark-skinned boy.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
When he spotted Niall, a smirk emerged on Louis’s face. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to him. It had been now 6 months since Louis was dating this young pediatrist. He kissed him with no shame.

_"I’ve missed you too Louis."_

_"Let’s go eat okay? "_

_"I’m starving."_

_"I got sandwiches, you okay? We can go over there. "_

The blonde pointed at a small, sunny table. Louis nodded in agreement. And for the fourth time of the day, he came across emerald eyes.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Chewing his chicken bite, Harry couldn’t get his eyes off of his attending. Pure arrogance, worthy of his father had immediately thought the curly-haired boy.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
He couldn’t drop his gaze. Even when Niall talked to him, it was just a background noise. He had the same features. The same pale skin. The same huge green eyes. Louis was completely baffled.

 **► Harry Styles**  
_"Are you listening to me Harry? "_ Zayn shouted running a hand in front of his face, making him jump and look away.

 _"_ _Yeah, sorry. What were you saying? "_ The dark-skinned boy resumed his blathering and Harry couldn’t refrain himself from peeking over his shoulder.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Babe? "_ Niall snapped his fingers

_"Louis? "_

He shook his lover by the shoulders. The concerned one turned quickly. He came across blue eyes like his and stood up sharply.

 _"I got a lot of work, see you tonight?"_ He smacked a kiss on his cheek and left almost running, leaving Niall completely confused.

 **► Harry Styles**  
When one o’clock struck, the duo went back to the room they had left in the morning, eager to find out what this day still had in store for them. He had the first night shift and Harry was both thrilled and worried. He knew too well how interns were considered like punching bags.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis wetted his face and looked up to stare at his reflection. He was only 30 years old. He was good looking. He had his whole life ahead of him. But now this bloody kid just proved to him that at, what 25 years old maybe, he had the same skills. He hit his fist against the sink. He went back to the room full of interns and came face-to-face with this spoiled brat with piercing eyes.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Harry put his hands in the pockets of his intern pants and looked away, waiting for orders.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis had trouble swallowing his bitterness. He wanted to disillusion this too focused, too well raised kid. He designated him with his finger.

_"Styles, come here."_

**► Harry Styles**  
Harry did as told and walked closer to him under the gaze of the other interns.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis stared at him, giving him a once-over.

_" You’ll assist me this afternoon."_

**► Harry Styles**  
_"At... at the surgical unit ? "_ he asked flabbergasted, his eyes wide.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis chuckled.

_"No, you fool. It’s your first day."_

He wiped fake tears on his cheeks and his jealous gaze went back on Curly.

_"We’re going to go see a patient, her case hasn't been taken yet. She came in not 10 minutes ago. And I decided you’ll be helping me. "_

He grinned triumphantly, waiting for his answer.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Harry nodded in agreement, confused.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Have you lost your tongue? "_ scoffed Louis on a snappish tone.

 **► Harry Styles**  
_"When I’ve got nothing to say, I shut up. "_ simply answered Harry.    

 _"_ _What some people should learn to do. "_

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis saw red. The other interns were trying to hold back their laugher. He hated it. He hated all those clueless interns who thought they were better than anyone.

_"So come then. "_

**► Harry Styles**  
Harry glanced at the dark-skinned boy, who showed him thumbs up. Harry quickly followed his attending, who remembered him too well of his father, but even if he was the kind to say nothing, he didn’t plan on letting know-it-all doctors push him around.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis walked at a brisk pace. He could hear his intern’s hoarse breathing behind him. He knew he was the best neurologist and he didn’t plan on letting this Styles change that. But when the curly-haired boy started to catch up to his rhythm, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t resist to make a cutting remark at this kid.

_"You’re following your father’s footsteps, that’s not very bold you know. "_

**► Harry Styles**  
Harry glanced at him before looking in front of him again.

 _"I don’t see what boldness has to do with it. "_ he said when they stopped in front of the elevator.

_"And I’m not following my father’s footsteps, if you want to know everything. "_

**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis let him go in the elevator first and stood right in front of him. His blue eyes focused on the green ones.

_"Bearing daddy’s name can lead you far. That’s the only merit you got ; your father’s name. "_

Louis knew he was becoming mean, but he had worked so hard to get there and he couldn’t stand this spoiled brat just out of the best medical school of England.

 **► Harry Styles**  
The doors closed and Harry sighed.

_"You should choose a floor. "_

He paused a second, seeing him press the third floor button.

 _"And for your information, I would like you to stop linking me to my father. I didn’t travel kilometers away from him to still be associated with him. It’s a name, just a name so now you either stop or I’ll use my name for unfairness towards me, and I... "_ he glanced at the attending’s label. _" doubt you have a famous neurosurgeon dad to get out of this kind of mess. Respect me and I’ll respect you. I’m here to learn and you to teach, each person his own role. "_

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was speechless. This little bastard could talk back. Bloody hell. Louis didn’t knew what to say and turned his back on him. He came out first of the elevator and walked to the patient’s room.

 _"She’s called Ana Swan, 47... "_ He stopped sudendly and dropped his arrogant attitude.

 _"Could you read me the symptoms, please ? "_ breathed Louis in a sheepish voice.

 **► Harry Styles**  
_"Ana Swan, 47, has a developped tumor in the frontal lobe. She was urgently brought here after a epileptic seizure more important than usual. We can also observe a progressive hemiparesis, an aphasia, an ataxic gait and an urinary urgency. "_ Harry described in his most professional tone, talking to both the patient and his attending.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
The patient turned her head towards this new intern and smiled at him gently. Louis, on the other hand, didn’t add anything. He was just jaded.

_"What are you suggesting, Dr. Styles ? Radiotherapy or chemotherapy ? "_

Louis crossed his arms on his chest and waited for his student’s verdict.

 **► Harry Styles**  
_"I would propose a radiotherapy as we wait to see if there’s not more important seizures ? "_ he said hesintantly, turning towards his mentor.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Good answer. "_ Louis turned towards him and smiled sincerely.

 **► Harry Styles**  
On the moment, Harry was troubled by this sudden act of kindness, but answered shyly to it before turning back to the patient.

_"So do I call the radiotherapy departement ?"_

**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis blushed seeing his intern give him a smile back. He noticed his dimples and had to remind himself to stay professional.

_"Yeah, do that. And then meet me in my office. "_

The patient was paying attention at the two young men but didn’t understood a thing. Louis reassured her as much as he could.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Once out of the room, Harry called the radiotery departement and made sure the patient didn’t need anything before walking towards the elevators and heading to his attending’s office, head in the clouds.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis sat down on his chair and took his head between his hands. He hadn’t had time to rest that this Styles was already back. Louis laid his eyes on him.

_"You can go to the rest area with everyone or study and learn. "_

Louis stood up and left his office, leaving the curly-haired boy behind.

 **► Harry Styles**  
On the moment, Harry didn’t react, ending alone in his mentor’s office. He shook his head quickly before rushing outside and looking after his attending.

_"Dr. Tomlinson ! "_

**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
At the sound of his name being called, Louis turned towards the deep voice.

 _"What ? "_ Louis said harshly to his intern’s crestfallen face.

 **► Harry Styles**  
_"I... "_ He stopped, breathless in front of him.  
_"I’m... I’m sorry for earlier... you know, in the elevator, I didn’t want to offend you or anything but I... I can’t stand to be associated with my father. I worked so hard to get here. "_

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis remained stonily indifferent. What should he do now? Be buddy-buddy with this kid or show he was still superior? Unfortunately, Louis choose the second option.

_"I don’t want to know your life. I don’t care. All I care about is that you don’t fail my future operations. Now go away. "_

He then left.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Harry sighed while watching him disappear. He eventually turned on his heels while running a nervous hand in his curls and walked to the staff room. He needed a break.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis leaned on the wall and sighed loudly. _What a shitty day!_ He smashed the cigarette he just had lit up and closed his eyes a moment. _He_ was the bestest. _He_ would stay the bestest.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Harry had lain on one of the staff room’s beds, his book in hand but his mind elsewhere. For a first day, it was quite hectic.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
He was boilling inside. He felt the urge to hit something, or someone.

_"Oh and fuck it ! "_

He went back to his office, took his smock off, picked up his jacket and did the opposite path.


	2. Chapter 2

**► Harry Styles**  
The first night shift had been draining. Harry was exhausted. He only had done small things though, blood tests, stitches or fill up files. It’s only when nine o’clock came the third day that he was autorised to finally leave the hospital. He walked throught the hall, coffee in hand, just to stay awake the time he would reach his bed, and headed to the subway.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Day off. Louis was substituted by another titular and he was thankful for that. He was peacefully walking in Hyde Park with Niall, hand in hand. This day was anounced to be calm.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Going out of the subway after half an hour had passed, Harry sighed, completely exhausted. He still had to cross Hyde Park to get to his small apartment.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Louis, look at that! "_ said Niall, showing an artist painting.

Louis got caught up in the game and followed Niall who meandered between the canvas. He laughed out loud with him.

_"Will we come back tomorrow? "_

_"Niall I’m on leav... "_ Niall pouted and shrugged.

They kept walking, and then Niall started to tease his boyfriend. He whispered in his ear.

 _"_ _You see this guy over there? Would you see him have a threesome with us ? "_ Louis hiccuped in surprise when he came across those imperious green eyes. 

 **► Harry Styles**  
Harry stopped by a coffee shop to buy one and sipped on it slowly while resuming his walk, completely exhausted. Everybody was starting their day while he only looked foward one thing as it was almost ten o’clock; sleep.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis studied from afar this figure he had been stuck with for three days straight. He didn’t pay attention to him and kept walking, vagely listening to what Niall was saying.

_"Lou, buy me a coffee, would you ? "_

Louis immediatly dropped his optimism.

 **► Harry Styles**  
Harry walked throught the park, slowly sipping his caffeine while reaching for the exit. Sleep, just sleep, far away from this hospital and his arrogant neurology head.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was relived when Niall changed his mind for a milkshake instead. He sighed and followed him again. He was bored. Those past three days had been so entertaining. He swiftly swap the thought of that litttle prodigy away.


	3. Chapter 3

**► Harry Styles**  
On Friday morning, Harry came in earlier, apple in hand and his study book in the other. He stepped inside one of the elevators without looking away from the printed words. From six o’clock, new 48 hours shift.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis had been more than earlier. He had so much things to do. He liked this calm when the sun hadn’t rose yet in the sky and when the patients were still asleep.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
Walking out of the elevator shaft, Harry headed towards the lockers bitting a mouthful of his fruit. It’s in a sigh that he walked into the locker room, closing his book and throwing the left-over of his fruit in the bin. He dressed up quickly and headed to the reception to discover the schedule.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis liked to be alone. He liked to think and ask himself the right questions. He really didn’t care about the others. He just wanted to prove he deserved respect. He struggled a few seconds before walking into the hall, where his interns were waiting for him. Finally, he choose to act when he saw a student in particular. He walked closer to him and patted his shoulder.

 _"Malik, today’s your turn._ _"_  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
The dark-skinned boy jumped and looked at his mentor flabbergasted.

 _"Yeah... yeah sure._ _"_

Harry lifted his head from his file, looking at the scene happening a few meters away closely.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis starred at the curly-haired boy and grinned, pleased. He put his hand on the dark-skinned boy’s forearm.

 _"Go to my office, I’m coming._ _"_ he said calmly.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
Zayn did as told and walked away. Harry starred back at his mentor, without flinching.

 **◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis peeked over the dark-skinned boy’s shoulder and came across his last assistant’s eyes. A smirk emerged on his face.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to his file, getting to work.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis watched Zayn leave and couldn’t refrain himself to notice how attractive he was. He must have stared too longily at his ass because when he looked up, all his students were staring at him, speechless.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
Suddenly, every intern’s pager rang and the headmaster came in running.

 _"Everybody at the Emergency Departement ! A school bus just flipped, they are bringing us a group of injured childrens. "_  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis reacted instantly.

 _"STYLES, MALIK, KEEGAN, THOMPSON, HOLLY IN TRAUMA WITH ME !_ _"_                                  

 **► Harry Styles**  
Without thinking, Harry dropped his file and quickly followed his titular, almost running.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was running into the halls. Everybody was mobed. We could already see the first stretchers show up, with 7-8 years old kids inside, bleading.

 _"Styles trauma 1 ! "_ he shouted to the curly-haired boy.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
Harry nodded quickly and followed the stretcher running, taking the file and checking it quickly.

 _"An adrenaline dose ! "_ he shouted.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
A nurse got what the intern ordered her to do.

 _"We need to bring her to the surgical unit ! There’s too much blood ! "_ said Louis firmly. He took the half filled file and read.

 _"The little girl got a heart disease... Shit ! She’s having a hemorrhage. Call Payne ! "_ Louis focused on the little girl and took a deep breath.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
A nurse hurried to call the doctor and Harry looked up sharply when he heard the heart-rate monitor beep.

 _"She’s having a heart attack ! "_ he shouted while starting chest compressions.

 _"We need to bring her to the surgical unit ! "_  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis could feel cold sweat run down his spine.

_"They’re all taken ! "_

He was looking around, pacing back and forth, ranting, when suddendly he lifted his head.

 _"Styles ! It’s now or never, give me sterile tools ! "_  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
_"I can’t... I can’t... "_ said Harry, maintaning the chest compressions.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis ran to a trolley and brought it back to the patient. He was sweating. He ripped the little girl’s shirt and took a deep breath.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
  _"The anesthesia haven’t occured yet! "_ yelled Harry, panicked.

 _"Hurry up damn ! "_ he shouted to the nurses.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Listen to him for fuck’s sake ! "_ yelled Louis to all those incompetents around him.

Finally, someone came in. A unit cleared and Dr Payne took over. Louis watched the stretcher disappear and wiped his forehead. He sat on the ground. Tiredness was catching up.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
Harry was about to follow but stopped when the doctor said he didn’t need him. The door closed and the room, previously so full, had become empty... well, _almost_ empty.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis leaned his head on his knees. He just needed rest. To forget. To change his mind. This day had been draining.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
He pulled out his gloves full of blood and threw them in the bin before walking closer.

 _"Are you alright sir ? "_  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t realise quite yet someone was talking to him. He looked up with his reddened eyes at this completely confusing intern.

 _"Don’t be so formal, I’m feeling like I’m forty. "_  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
In the heat of the moment, Harry thought he was daydreaming but quickly pulled himself together. He sat next to him and stared at the wall in front of them, handing him a tissue.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis took the tissue between his small fingers. Oh how he must look _weak_. He leaned his head on the wall.

 _"You did well today Styles. "_ he said in a wrecked voice.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
_"Sir... eh you... you’re talking about the... it was probably just an adrenaline rush... Right now I just feel like crying and hugging a teddy bear. "_  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis grinned and pressed his hand lightly on the younger boy’s knee.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
_"They... they’re just kids damn... "_ he breathed, taking his face between his hands for a few seconds.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis turned towards Harry and studied him closely. He noticed how his eyes were filled up with tears and glossy, how his hands were shaking and how his jaw was clenched.

 _"_ _Tomorrow it may be an injured biker. We never know what can happen. And us, we’re just here to try to keep them alive. "_

  
**► Harry Styles**  
Harry rubbed his face to try to erase any distress sign before turning towards him.

 _"What made you want to do this job? "_  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis looked straight ahead. He took a moment to reply.

 _"Because I thought that by becoming a doctor I could have saved my mother. "_ He bent his head down as he felt the tears start to build up.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
It was Harry’s turn to put his hand on his titular’s knee and squeeze it lightly. It was innapropriate, he _knew_ it, but for the first time he didn’t felt like he had to face the arrogant doctor.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
When he felt his intern’s hand lay on his knee, he remained stone-faced. He simply answered :

 _"I’m Louis. "_  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
_"And I’m Harry... just Harry. "_ breathed softly the curly-haired boy whileremoving his hand.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis opened his mouth to speak but closed it as soon as he thought about what he could have answered. He didn’t know how to react so he took his hand and put his back on his knee. Without a word.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
He furrowed his brow but he didn’t put his hand away.

 _"I hate you, you know... well... no. You remind me of my father. "_  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t flinch. He was used to being hated, he was doing everything he could to. Even if he craved to be loved.

 _"Am I that dislikable ? "_ He stared at Harry.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
Harry shrugged, looking away. _"No, I don’t think so. "_  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
__"_ Look at me when I’m talking to you. " _

Louis had lost track of time. All he could feel was Harry’s thumb brushing his knee gently.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
He looked up in a sigh. _"You’re not dislikable Louis. You’re just... arrogant, sarcastic and you... you always give orders."_  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis’ face clouded over. The bad but true critics from the curly-haired lad were a tough pill to swallow for him. He struggled to stand up.

 _"Go rest in the staff room, you’ll assist me tomorrow. "_ And he left.  
  
**► Harry Styles**  
The door closed slowly and Harry watched, without taking his eyes off it, confused. With a frown on his face, Harry finally stood up and left the trauma room.  
  
**◄ Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis slammed the locker room’s door. He walked to his locker and leaned on it by rote.

 _"What a little brat... "_ he gritted between his teeth.

He hit the metallic door with his fist.


	4. Chapter 4

**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"_ _No but I swear, he’s getting on my nerves !_ _"_ said the dark-skinned boy, sat by Harry’s sides in the cafeteria. _" Who_ _does he think he is ?_ _He is supposed to teach, not drag students down. He didn’t even  give me time to answer..."_

It had been now ten minutes Zayn was doing a speech on their charming and arrogant neurology titular. According to Zayn, he had been pissed-off all morning. Harry listened while bitting his lips, not able to brush away the though of him being the cause of his bad mood.                                                                                                                                    

 _"...Do you realize ? He humiliated me for a simple stitch, and that in front in everyone ! Harry ? Are you listening to me ?"_                                       

 **◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"I’m telling you ! He is pathetic. I think I should change of intern. "_ said Louis as Niall chewed loudly.He looked up at his complaining boyfriend and said coldly :

_"You can’t. It is was it is. You’re not head titular yet, and you’re far from being the head of anything. "_

Louis saw red.

 _"What are you trying to do ? Drag me down ? "_ he yelled.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**    
_"Really Harry, he’s unbearable ! Who does he think he is ? "_ said Zayn meanly.

_"Yeah, I believe you, but he’s your titular and... "_

_"What are you saying ? This guy hates you, always dragging you down because of your name. "_

_"Yeah, maybe but that’s exactly the point : acting the same would be dumb. Ignoring him is a better option. And anyway, I’m sure it’s just a facade. "_ added Harry, before taking a sip of his juice.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"You should see him with his doll face, looking like he knows-it-all. He’s never upset, he is... "_

_"What ? What is he ? Because right now it looks like you’re in a relationship with him, not me. "_

Louis sighed but didn’t even try to run after Niall when he left the cafeteria, furious. He stayed there a while. All the hospital staff was staring at him. He stood up suddenly and shouted :

 _"WHAT ? DID YOU ALL PLAN TO PISS ME OFF TODAY ? "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"You called me ? "_ asked Harry, knocking softly on his titular’s office’s door. He just had finished his breakfast when his pager had rang.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t even smiled when he saw him coming. He was completely exhausted. It was a shitty day. He started to regret he had called him.

 _"Yeah I need you for that patient... Ana Swan, you remember ? We sent her for a radiotherapy but, it doesn’t seem to work."_ Louis paused and laid his eyes on his intern. _"Since you assisted me the last time, I thought you would have liked to end the job._  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry nodded and when his mentor looked up at him, he had to repress a comment at his bitter face.

 _"What should I do then ?_ _Should I make her pass tests before we try a chemotherapy ?_ _"_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t pay attention. He was staring at something out of the room. His gaze was empty. He needed to operate.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Sir ? "_ called Harry, walking closer to the desk.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis turned swiftly and bumped into the desk. He grimaced and said :

 _"What ? "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**    
Harry frowned.

 _"I was wondering if I should make her pass full tests before booking her for a chemotherapy. I guess... I guess that’s what we’re supposed to do since the patient is over forty. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis nodded. _"Do so, and when you’re done, page me. "_ Louis noticed Harry was really smart.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Okay. "_ answered Harry, turning on his heels to leave. He opened the door but paused.

 _"Dr Tomlinson ? "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Yes ? "_ he said, turning towards him.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"For what I’ve said this morning, I’m sure it’s just a facade you’re building. "_ he said before giving him a grin and leaving the office.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t anwser. Harry had just confused him deeply. He didn’t try to stop him. He didn’t even tried to understand. Someone just had poked a hole into his shell.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
As said, Harry had spend more than three hours with the patient, carrying her to many places in the hospital for different tests. This woman was charming, full of life and liked to relate her life. She just had been granny of a three months little girl, and her second daughter was going to get married at the end of the year. At 6pm, the curly-haired boy fetched the results, light-hearted. He started to read the report and stopped briskly. A second... two... and started running. _"Shit shit shit ! "_ He entered his titular’s office in a rush.

 _"_ _She... she needs a surgery, now ! Blood clot, she got a fucking blood clot !_ _"_ he shouted, showing untidily the results at his titular.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis jumped when the curly-haired boy came in his office.

 _"Calm down ! "_ He took the report from his hands and looked over his messy handwritting as quick as possible, checked the results, the MRI, everything. _Fuck_ , he was right. He put on his smock and started running into the halls. He turned back to Harry and said :

 _"Go get a surgical unit and get ready ! "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Am I coming...? "_ he asked startled. The dark gaze he got back said it all. He rushed to go get a surgical unit. He was going to the surgical unit... the _surgical unit_.


	5. Chapter 5

**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis washed his hands carefully, teaching every step to the younger one. He craved to learn, it was obvious. Louis promised himself to be more lenient with him. Or at least try.

_"Gloves._ _"_ Someone put him on two gloves. Louis pointed at Harry so he would have some too. He turned towards the curly-haired boy.

_"Are you ready ?_ _"_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry breathed in and nodded while staring at him. _"Ready._ _"_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
He stepped in the surgical unit where the woman in her forties rested. Louis stood at the back of the patient’s head. He glanced at Harry. He was going to give him his shot.

_"Styles, you’ll incise._ _"_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry looked up, puzzled, but didn’t say a word. He took the scalpel handed to him and took a deep breath in, taking his titular’s place.

_"I’m incising. "_ he said, echoing his titular’s words while slowly sliding it along the already drawn line on the skull.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis then took over. He was good with his hands. His intern had did pretty well. The cut was clear. Skilfully, he had been able to pull out the small clot after only an hour of surgery. He dumped it in some bowl and put down his tools.

_"Styles, you wanna close up ? "_ he asked with a grin, unfortunately covered by his mask.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry looked at him closely before nodding.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis stepped aside for him. A few minutes later, he could finally leave the surgical unit after 3 hours of surgery.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry breathed out heavily as he removed his gloves and his mask. He wanted to scream with how the adrenaline rush was strong, but didn’t because his titular was in the room, washing his hands.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
He was proud of his intern but couldn’t congratulate him because of his selfishness. He looked for the right way to tell him he did a good job despise his dumb fucking face. And then some words stumbled out of his mouth when he turned to the curly-haired boy.

_"How about we go have a drink to celebrate your first surgery ? "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
His focus, previously on the surgical unit he discerned through the window, laid on his titular.

_"Really ? Erm... yeah... sure. I... I just need to fill a file. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis mentally slapped himself. _How dumb he was !_ Now his intern must think he was some kind of pervert. He now regreted he asked this kid to have a drink. On top of that he would have to pay. He sighed.

_"Alright, hurry up. "_


	6. Chapter 6

**►** **Harry Styles**  
Twenty minutes later, Harry stepped out of the elevator shaft, jeans and a white shirt on and his bag hanging on his shoulder. He spoted his teacher near the large door and became a bit nervous.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was twisting his hair and stomping his foot. It was suddenly too hot in his burgundy sweater. He turned his head and saw his intern comming.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Sorry for the wait, I stopped by Miss Swan’s room to check on her. "_ he said, grinning shyly.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis grinned back. He brushed Harry’s elbow to incite him to walk out of the building.

 _"Did you took your car this morning ? "_ he asked.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"No, I don’t have a driver license, so I take the subway. "_ he answered.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Oh, we’ll take my car then. "_ He stopped in front of a small blue electric Audi TT and opened the passenger door to let Harry get in.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry sat in the car, whispering a shy ‘ _thanks‘_ and waited silently for Louis to get behind the steering wheel.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis knew where he would take him. The Hard Rock Cafe. It was trendy and should be calm at this time. Louis didn’t know what to say, he was so shy that he started to talk about work.

 _"You did pretty well today Harry. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"T-thanks. "_ he breathed, unable to stop smiling.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis smiled, pleased, when he saw the curly-haired boy blush. A few minutes later, past the traffic, Louis finally found a parking.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry nodded and got out of the car. He was feeling quite nervous and didn’t know what to expect.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis went upstairs and sat at a more private table in the back with a view on London’s lightened streets.

 _"What do you wanna drink ? "_ he whispered.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Something strong because I don’t know what is preventing me from screaming... fuck... being at the surgical unit is ace ! "_ said Harry while taking off his jacket.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis grinned. _"Are you legal at least ? "_ he teased.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"I’m twenty-five. "_ answered Harry, grinning back.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Really ? I would have though you were younger. "_ he said, contemplative.

 _"How old do you think I am ? "_ asked Louis, leaning on the table.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"You can’t be younger than me. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Yeah, it’s true. But you’re not answering my question. "_ he remarked, smirking.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry took Louis’s drink they just had brought and checked under, making sure to not spill anything.

 _"Forty-seven. "_ he grinned, teasingly.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis laughed out loud.

 _"Thirty. "_ he corrected, more seriously. His eyes gleamed with hapiness. He took a sip of his martini and scrunched up his face slightly at the bitter taste.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Well, you don’t make your age sir. "_ replied Harry, sipping on his vodka.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Haven’t I told you to stop being so formal ? "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry smirked.

 _"You don’t make your age. "_ he said again.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_Louis grinned back to his charming smile._

 _"Better. "_ He sipped on his martini and draw his attention back on Harry.

 _"So, where do you live ? "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Near Hyde Park. "_ he stated, sucking on his lemon slice and squeezing his eyes shut because of the bitterness of the lemon.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis suddenly recalled the day he had recognize him in the park from afar. He bent his head down to hide his smile.

 _"Nice place. "_ He looked up.

 _"Why did you wanted to be a doctor, knowing the fact that you’d be carrying your father’s name all your life ? _"__  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
The trick question. Harry looked away and bit his lips. Did he really wanted to confess on that topic ?  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis tried to catch the younger boy’s gaze, but he was clearly avoiding him. Louis shook the ice cubes in his drink. What more could he do ?  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"The only thing you see in me is my father’s name, isn’t it ? "_ he finally let out, starring back at him.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis remained emotionless. He tried to make up.

 _"No, it’s exactly why I’m asking ; to know your motives. And... "_ Louis paused, hesitating. _"to know you. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"My mother died when I was eleven. She killed herself. And you wanna know the funny thing about that story ? She was sick, a tumor in her frontal lobe, and... and my father didn’t even noticed, too focused on work. So... I don’t know. It must be my main motive I guess. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"I... "_ He didn’t know what to say. His heart was trumping inside his chest. His mother died _too_. From a _brain tumor_.

 _"I’m sorry. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"The only touch I still have with my father is a birthday card, filled and choosen by his secretary, and a less-than-a-minute call to congratulate me on my successful year. "_ he continued bitterly. _"So, I can’t stand being linked to him. I’ve never ask  anything from him and never will. I simply want to save lives. I don’t want to be seen as the son of the great Styles anymore. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"I’m sorry, I didn’t thought that- "_ Louis ran out of words. He tilted his head to the side and scratched the back or his ear nervously. _"Forget about it. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry shrugged carelessly and grinned at him shyly.

 _"_ _You couldn’t know. "_ He drank another sip of his drink and looked back at the man in front of him. _"Anyway, I was right. "_

  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis looked surprised. _"Right ? About what ? "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"You’re not much of the dickhead you show to everyone. "_ he said with a smirk.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis giggled. He started to feel hot and the alcool was going straigh to his head.

_"I’m your titular, don’t take advantage of the fact that I’m relaxed and kind to insult me ! "_

A wide smile appeared on his face.

 **►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Oh, but I would never dare. "_ teased Harry with a sly smirk on his lips. With a blush on his cheeks, Harry called another round.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis downed his drink in one go. The liquid burned his throat.

 _"You’re pretty brave, I don’t doubt it. "_ he whispered, chuckling.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"I can be pretty surprising and spontanous, Mr. Tomlinson. "_ he stated, running a hand throught his curls, getting hotter and hotter by the minute.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis set his elbows on the table and leaned forward. _"Really ? Surprise me then ! "_ He called the waiter for another endless round.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry put his elbows on the table, mirroring the man in front of him. He leaned in, staring at him. _"Is that a challenge ? "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis smiled widely. _"Are you ready to take it ? "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"What do you think ? "_ He smirked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"I don’t doubt it one second... "_ he whispered, staring at his gleaming eyes. _  
_  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry bit his lip, pulling back to let the waiter set down their new round. _"Bottoms up ? "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
  _"Bottoms up. "_ he repeated.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Without flinching from the other man’s gaze, he swallowed the liquid and scrunched up his face, feeling it run down his throat.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
He couldn’t stop smiling. The alcool thrilled his senses. He laid down his hand on the younger boy’s knee.

 _"I think you drank enough for tonight... "_ he said in a husky voice. _  
_  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Nah, really... "_ he chuckled, leaning on the backrest of his chair and laid his hand on Louis’. _  
_  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"I... I think we should go for a walk. "_ He chuckled. _"I don’t really picture myself driving right now... "_ His thumb lightly brushed the curly-haired boy’s hand.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"We... need to... pay. "_ he said, struggling to get the words out. Alcool had never been a good friend of his. His belly twisted, feeling the small touch on his hand.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
  _"Don’t worry. "_ said Louis, standing up. _"I’m coming back. "_ he breathed. _  
_  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry watched him stand up and bit his lip as his look stopped on his superior’s ass.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis had trouble walking. All he wanted was to go back to Harry as soon as possible. He paid the money they owed and returned to his intern putting on his jacket. _Fuck, he’s so hot._  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry stumbled and pressed his arm on his superior’s shoulders, smiling dumbly. _"I think I’m... a little drunk. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
When he felt his intern’s arm land on his shoulders, Louis couldn’t stop smiling. He cuped the younger’s boy waist. _"I think I am too. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
They walked throught the bar laughing, almost falling a couple times in the stairs. They finally reached the door and exitted the building. The cold wind immediatly slapped the face of the the curly-haired boy, who whined.

 _"It’s cold out there ! "_ he shouted before bursting into laugh.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis laughed even more at the sight of his student, usually so professional, completely drunk. He took his jacket off with difficulty and handed it to him.

 _"Take it. "_ He bit his lip.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"No no no ! "_ he stuttered, making big gestures with his hands. _"You’re gonna get cold ! "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was still holding the vest. He stepped closer to the curly-haired boy, put it on him and held him close. _"No chance. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry lowered his gaze, troubled by this sudden cloneness.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis lifted his head to look into the younger boy’s eyes, who was unfortunally but undoubtly taller than him. He felt his  belly twist.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry smiled widely without stepping back. _"Thank you Dr. Tomlinson. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis grinned and kept walking.

 _"Have you always lived here ? "_ he asked, curious. He pressed his hand on the curly-haired boy’s hips and stared at him.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Louis... Louis... Louis... "_ kept saying Harry in a wrecked voice.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
He glanced at him, surprised, and let his arm fall along his body, releasing Harry from his grip.

 _"What ? "_ he asked.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Where are we by the way ? "_ asked Harry stopping, looking around them.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis looked around. There were still some cars passing in the street, but it wasn’t a passing avenue.

 _"Let’s turn back so I can drive you home. "_ And here was back the cold, distant Louis.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry pointed him with his finger.

 _"You are... drunk ! And you’re grumpy Louis... I like nice Louis better ! "_ he sputtered, stumbling on his own feet.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_" Control yourself. "_ Louis shot him a dark look.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry gripped Louis’ arm, unable to stand by himself.

 _"Stop being mean ! "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t push him away, instead he just walked closer, his gaze fixed in the distance.

 _"Harry... "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry burrowed his face in Louis’ neck, putting his arms around him. _"Be the kind Louis... I like him... "_ he breathed in a deep voice.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis paused. He turned his head and couln’t help but think Harry was attractive as hell. He kissed Harry’s curls softly, who still had his head burrowed in his neck.

 _"I’m gonna try then... "_ he whispered in his ear.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
  
_"I’m cold... "_ he murmured keeping still, shivering from that kiss.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis put his arms around him and held him closer.

 _"We’re almost at my car. "_ Yet, the only thing Louis wanted was to stay there with him.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"You... are not driving... drunk... we’re... waiting... here. "_ he stuttered, hugging his titular’s small frame tighter.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was thrilled by this conctact from his intern.

 _"I live a few blocks away from here, come with me. It’s just a 10 minutes walk... "_ He took the curly-haired boy’s hand and dragged him along.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry didn't answered and let himself lead, using his other hand to tighten the jacket around him.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
He walked in silence, simply enjoying Harry’s touch. They stood outside a big building ten minutes later. Louis helped Harry reach the elevator shaft and made him step inside.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry leaned on the elevator wall but didn’t let go of the older man’s hand, eyes half closed.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis stepped closer to the curly-haired boy and smiled at this little child falling asleep. He brushed Harry’s cheek softly.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry smirked and laid his other hand on Louis’ hip without moving to draw him closer.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis stepped forward and brushed Harry. He fixed his gaze in Harry’s and felt wavering. He grinned and tilted his head forward slowly...  Then a ringing announced they were on the right floor.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Too bad... "_ breathed Harry, standing straight, wrapping his arms around the older man ones, and resting his head on his shoulder before getting out of the elevator shaft.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis looked for his keys and finally opened the door. He let Harry go in first. Louis stopped on the landing and looked at the younger boy. He suddendly felt warm all over.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Wow... "_ whistled Harry, looking around him. _"Not bad... "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t speak, instead he walked closer to Harry. Step by step.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
After taking a good look of the large room around them, he turned back to Louis.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was standing right in front of Harry. He slipped his hand in Harry’s jeans pocket and pulled him closer.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry let out a small whimper, feeling pulled forward, and looked into the older man’s blue eyes.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t know where to lay his eyes. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Fuck, it was his _intern_.

 _"Harry... "_ he breathed.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
  _"_ _Hum...?_ _"_ he hummed, not breaking eye contact.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"I-I think that... "_ He didn’t had time to finish his sentence that his phone fell on the ground and a picture of Niall popped up. Louis looked down, as if he just had been caught in the act.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry’s eyes were fixed on the phone screen on the floor. He stepped back. His mind may was clouded by alcool, he still perfectly knew what he had been about to do.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis looked up at Harry with imploring eyes, trying in vain  to make him stay.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"I-I should go home. "_ the curly-haired boy breathed, darting his gaze away and running a hand nervously throught his curls.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis looked at him, remaining emotionless for a couple seconds.

 _"Not in your state. "_ He picked up his phone and put it on the table. _  
_  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry turned his head back to him, not saying a word.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis walked closer to him. _"You can insult me. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Insult you ? "_ repeated Harry, his throat dry and brows furrowed. He didn’t understood.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"I’ve been a dickhead since the start of your internship. Come on, let off some stream. "_ he said in a broken voice.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry raised a brow, confused.

 _"Why would I do that ? Even if it was true, I wouldn’t insult you. I find it useless. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis swallowed the comment and put back on his cold mask.

 _"Sleep here, you’re free tomorrow. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"No. "_ answered Harry, taking his titular’s jacket off and handing him. _"I’m... gonna call a cab. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis took his jacket and thanked him silently. _"Then go home. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"T-thanks for tonight. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis shivered when he heard Harry say those words. He stood in front of him.

 _"Thanks to you... "_ he breathed.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry grinned and slowly walked closer to kiss his cheek.

 _"See you tomorrow Mr. Tomlinson. "_ he murmured, before heading towards the door.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was stone-faced but he could still hear his heart beating hard inside his chest while Harry had already closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**►** **Harry Styles**  
It’s with an awfull hangover that Harry came in the hospital the next morning. He changed in silence, his head totally messed up.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis arrived at the hospital cheerless. He wanted to be anywere but here. He went straight to his office, dreading the face-off with his boss, which was planned today.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"So, how was it ?_ _"_ said the dark-skinned boy eagerly as they walked through the main hall.

 _"Good._ _"_

 _"Good ? That’s it? You fucking operated... and with Tomlinson ! Even if he’s a total dickhead, that guy is one of the most talented surgeon of our country !_ _"_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis went to his boss’s office.

 _"Ah Tomlinson ! Right on time._ _"_

 _"Cut to the point, Richard._ _"_

 _"I think your surgery was really successful, particularly with that intern... erm..._ _"_

 _"Styles._ _"_

 _"Yes, Styles. I think he should operate with you more often. He has potential !_ _"_ Louis nodded, but his head was elsewhere.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
They made it to the shredule and Zayn sighed.

 _"Damn, I’m still at the Emergency Departement... Shit!  You’re with Tomlinson again! "_ Harry stared at the board, dumbstruck.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis read his shredule. He sighed. Three interventions, including two assisted by Styles. He barely paid attention to the last part. He got his phone out and typed a quick text to his boyfriend.

 ** _"See you at the lockers after my surgery, 11 o’clock ? "_** then pressed ’send’.

 **► **Harry Styles**  
** After the visits, Harry showed up at the patient he had operated the day before’s room, eager to see how she was doing.

 **◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis’ pager rang. Room 140, second neurology floor. It was Ana Swan’s room, paged by Styles. He sighed.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Charge at two hundred"_ ordered Harry. _"Step back ! "_ He pressed the paddles on the woman’s chest.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Styles ! We’re losing her ! "_ Louis was staring at Harry, but there was nothing he could do.

 **►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Charge again ! "_

_" How much ? "_

_" Two hundred ! "_ he shouted. _"C’mon Ana... don’t give up... not now... STEP BACK! "_ He pressed the paddles again, making her back arch. _"C’mon... c’mon... "_ he pleaded, staring at the monitor’s screen.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis looked at the screen. There was no more signal. Only a straigh line. _"_ _Time of death : 9h46_ _"_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry furiously left the room, walking pass Louis without a single look. He leaned against the wall in the empty hallway and let himself drop to the floor, taking his head in his hands. He had just lost his first patient. It was horrible.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
It was hard to take for Louis too. It wasn’t the first patient he lost, and it surely wouldn’t be the last, even if it affected him a lot. He put his phone out and typed _**"Ne** **ed your mouth. Now."**  _then pressed send.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry stayed in the hallway for some time, looking straight in front of him.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis closed his eyes to take in all the sensations he was feeling right now. He needed it. He needed to focus his mind on something else. The blond head moving around his hips fixed everything. At least for a short period of time.

 **►** **Harry Styles**  
Standing in front of block A, Harry was waiting for his attending for the first surgery he would assist this morning. His thoughts were still confused between the events of the night before, his hangover and the death of his patient.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis showed up at the block. He was late and he knew it. His after-sex haircut didn’t make it any better. _"Let’s go."_ he said tonelessly.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry didn’t answer and followed him. He put on his outfit and washed his hands silently.

  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis stayed quiet. He didn’t want to meet his gaze. He wanted to stay focused. He wanted to get past this fucking surgery and not loose another patient on the same day.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry put on his mask and entered the surgery block, where other people put him gloves on.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was in front of the patient. He had studied his case. He had a deficiency on his right eye caused by the optic nerve where it met the brain. A big surgery, very risky. But he was the best. He _was_ going to make it.

 _" I'm cutting."_ He glanced at Harry.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry felt his gaze on him but didn’t bat an eyelid and focused on the patient’s head. It was a five-hour surgery, he would have to stay calm and not get distracted.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis could bear it anymore. His hands were shaking. Way to much. His mouvements weren’t as precise as usual. _" Styles, take it."_ said Louis as he surrendered.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"_ _But... I... I’ve never exercised."_ He answered, looking up at him for the first time in three hours.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was boiling inside. _"I’ll guide you."_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Unsure, Harry took his place and took in a deep breath. _You can do it_ , he told himself.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Go on... Slowly...Styles! I said slowly!"_ snapped Louis.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry stepped back, the tool still in his hand. _"I can’t."_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Harry, don’t let me down now."_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"But I’ve never done that !"_ he said in a panicked voice. _"_ _You’re the surgeon, and I’m not. I’m just learning, I don’t want to kill another patient."_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis took Harry’s hand. _"_ _Trust me, do it and listen to me."_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry looked down on the hand touching his and glanced at the beautiful blue eyes of his attending.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was hypnotised by his green eyes. He was barely breathing. _"Do it... I know you can. I’m sorry."_ People around them might have thought he was apologising for the pressure he was putting on him, but truly, he was apologising for something completely different.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry bit his lips behind his mask and slowly nodded before turning back to the patient. He slowly took a breath.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"On your right, slowly and just on the surface."_  Louis was stading behind Harry, gently wispering orders to him. _"_ _Press in, pull... That’s it."_ Two hours later, Harry had archived the job admirably.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry removed his gloves, threw them in the trash, pulled his clothes off and furiously left the operating room.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis watched Harry leave. He sighed. _"_ _What a jerk !"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry it took me so long! I know it's a short one but I hope it makes up for the long 6 months you waited for it. :)

**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Harry ? What’s going on ? "_ _said Zayn, surprised to see him burst in the break room._ _"What a jerk ! He’s an absolute jerk ! "_ _said Harry, boiling mad._  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis threw himself on one of the break room’s bed. A crazy morning. He looked at his hands. They weren’t shaking anymore. He closed his eyes for a moment. Niall. He had to think about Niall.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"I was never prepared for this, I only had to observe ! It’s something we’re not supposed do to before our third year. Shit ! We’ve been here for a week... Argh ! He gets on my nerves ! "_ _kept rambling Harry._ _"I’m sorry."_ _he said, mocking him._ _"That guy almost kisses me and then tells me that. "_

 _"Wait, what? "_ _said Zayn abruptly._  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Louis, are you alright ?"_ _asked Niall._ _"Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. "_ _answered Louis as he caressed his boyfriend’s chest._ _"I’m just... pissed off. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Forget it... "_

_"Harry ! "_

_"No, it’s nothing. I gotta eat something, see you later. "_ _he said as he walked away quickly._  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"Tell me Louis ! "_

 _"It’s nothing ! "_ _Louis left the room, quickly dressing up and leaving the blond-haired boy confused._  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry was standing by the vending machine, raging. _"C’mon, hurry up ! "_ _he grumbled at the machine._  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis sat in a corner and lit a cigaret he enjoyed. He though about Niall. Everything was boring and they had no future. He sighed.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_With his cereal bar, Harry was about to get back to the break room for his break when he spotted him outside. His blood was boiling and without thinking, he climbed the escalator and left the building. He furiously headed towards him._ _"What’s your fucking problem ? "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis found himself face-to-face with the younger boy and immediatly saw red when he heard him pronounce the first word. _"My problem ? My problem is that I have to be with you every fucking day !  That really piss me off ! What’s_ _your_ _problem ? "_ _snapped Louis._  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_Harry rolled his eyes and gave him a forced laugh, getting closer to him._ _"Be with me everyday ? That’s not what you were saying last night. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_Louis could feel his heartbeat in his temples._ _"You’re kidding me, right ? "_ _he snapped._ _"Here I’m your boss, you have to respect me. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"My boss who makes everything he can to make me screw up ? You knew I wasn’t ready for that damn surgery ! I could have freaking killed her ! "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"You were ready and I was fully aware of that ! I would have never given you my place otherwise ! "_ _Louis had started shouting, louder and louder._  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry stared at him angrily, only a feet away from his face.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_"I’m not freaking blind ! "_ _Louis has had enough. He was on the edge.That little bastard just screwed his day and blaming him for thrusting him was too much._ _"If you’re not happy, you get the fuck out of here. I don’t want to see you face again."_ _Louis stepped further in a threatening  way._ _"It’s not the right day. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_Harry angrily furrowed his eyebrows._ _"_ _Not the right day ? Why ? Because you’re angry you almost cheated on your boyfriend ?_ _"_ _he said staring straight at him._  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
_Louis felt the rage building up inside him. He had to contain himself. He had to stay professional. Not lose his temper._ _"You were completely drunk, I wasn’t gonna let you in the street. "_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_Harry forced a laugh as he stepped further too, only a breath away from him._ _"Odd way to turn what I just said. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis was shaking and it wasn’t like him. He put a hand on Harry’s chest while he still could. _"Leave. "_ _he breathed._  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Don’t worry, I wasn’t gonna do anything. I feel sorry for you, doctor Tomlinson."_ _said Harry, staring at him steadily before walking away._  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis’ breath was cut off. That bastard just laught at him. His muscles contracted. _"_ _STYLES !_ _"_ he shouted. He caught up his pace, got a grip on him and pushed him on the wall. He smashed him with a desarming strength and locked his eyes in his. _"Don’t ever talk to me like that."_  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
 Harry grinned wide as he hit the wall but no words left his mouth.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis had enough of that satisfied grin on his angel face. He couldn’t bear this unhealthy and uncontrolled attraction.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"So what now? "_ _breathed Harry, a wide grin still on his face._  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis’ hands were shaking on his intern’s t-shirt. No longer knowing what to say, he did the thing he had been wanting to do for days. _"Oh and fuck off! "_ _He kissed him._  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
A whimper of surprise first but then of relief escaped Harry’s lips, who instinctively closed his eyes as he rested his hands on his titular’s hips.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis got closer to him. Griping his white t-shirt. He finally fell his lips against his.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry moved his lips fervely, pressing him against his chest.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis licked Harry’s bottom lip, bitting it gently. He _wanted_ him like he never wanted anyone else before.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
He could no longer make clear thoughts, his mind only focused to this mouth he was tasting, to his hands on him and to the hips holding him firmly against the wall.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis softly moaned when his tongue meet the younger’s one. He played with the mess of curls. His milky skin. He pulled away from him to breathe.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Harry starred at him, slowly breathing in.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis ne voulait pas se détacher de lui. Il aimait beaucoup la sensation de ses mains sur son corps. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux. He didn’t want to break away from his hold. The feel of his hands on him felt way too good. He couldn’t stop looking at him.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
_"Have to get ready, we have a surgery in thirty minutes. "_  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis nodded and stepped back without a word.  
  
**►** **Harry Styles**  
Without a word, Harry left hurriedly, completely confused. He had just kissed his horrible boss... and he had loved it.  
  
**◄** **Louis Tomlinson**  
Louis didn’t react yet. _Fuck. He just had kissed his intern._

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is a translation so I do not own any of this work. All the credit goes to @ComedieTragedie & @stylinsonlovee for writing this. Second, I once read this work but I don't remember everything so I'll update the tags as I'll translate the chapters. This work officially contains 175 chapters and took the authors 5 months to write so I expect it to be at least 50k and more. And don't worry, there's smut. 
> 
> I also want to precise that this is a work of fiction, so the autors tried their best to make it realistic.
> 
> Finally, as I said, it took the autors 5 months to write so respect their work and don't steal it. Oh and english is not my first language so tell me if I made a mistake or if a sentence doesn't make sense. Thank you & enjoy!


End file.
